


Bounty Hunters - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 4

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur and Micah become bounty hunters, Arthur puts himself at risk, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah has had enough, Outlaws, Protective Arthur, RDR2, Siding with the law, Trouble, badass duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur and Micah get a surprise job when they go to pay off their bounties.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Kudos: 15





	Bounty Hunters - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 4

**Author's Note:**

> his plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

———

The older outlaw slowly approached Arthur,who was tacking up his horse by a hitching post near camp. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Cowpoke?" He rested his arms on the back of Arthur's Piebald Tobiano halfbred as he watched the younger man brush his horse. "We don't have to pay off our bounties. With such a high price I reckon they ain't gonna make it easy." The older outlaw spoke softly with a smirk, as if he was trying to scare Arthur out of going.

"We don't really have a choice do we? No thanks to you, Micah... I need to be able to get into Saint Denis for the money. And since you drug us into this mess, I'm hauling your ass to fix it. We will split the cost.."

"Alright, boss." Micah replied in a childish tone, moving away from Arthur's horse to bring Baylock closer, hitching him up beside the mare."I suppose it would be nice to go back for some fun once the bounty hunters are off our tail...perhaps we can go back for the money, hmm?."

The cowboy watched as the older man led his horse closer which earned an eye roll from Arthur. The stead had a shiny black coat and thick build, smaller than his Halfbred but it was clear the outlaw took pride in his gelding. Arthur turned to cinch the girth on his mare. "You mean from the man that has lawyers on top of lawyers? The man that probably paid a fortune just to see you hanged even though your charge was petty theft, till they learned your name, Mr. Bell. I wonder which one of his lawyers did the diggin?" Snarled the cowboy.

"....shit, you're right...you ain't as dumb as I thought, Morgan." The older outlaw hissed as he swung his saddle on his horse's back and tightened his girth." There you go, boy." He gave Baylock a pat on his neck before turning to Arthur "let's go give 'em hell." Micah laughed softly as he mounted his horse.

Arthur shook his head before mounting his mare. "I have a bad feeling bout this.." Morgan teased but he couldn't help but chuckle softly. He took the reins before easing his horse into a canter.

***

"Saint Denis.. The town that's ahead of its time... Ain't no room for cowboys here.." Muttered Arthur under his breath. Keeping his head low as the rim of his hat masked his gaze from staring strangers and searching lawmen. Instantly the outlaw felt he didn't belong between the judgemental whispers and peering eyes. The younger man looked to Micah, a familiar face who was riding beside him and the smaller man gave a subtle smile.

"I guess they haven't met us yet," The older cowboy teased, returning Arthur's smile with a grin." Not the real us anyway, they just think we're confused fellers with a bad attitude." The outlaw laughed softly as his eyes met the younger outlaw's blue eyes," But perhaps they're right." Micah muttered softly.

Arthur chuckled at the gentle demeanor of the pernicious outlaw before cocking his head as his features changed to a playful grin. "Perhaps! Or are you just lettin' em' get to your head boah?" Teased the cowboy.

"I don't care what they think of me." The older outlaw hissed." Now, hush. We're almost there."

The two men arrived at the sheriff's station, the outlaws dismounted their horses and hitched them to the tying post, Micah gave Baylock a pat on his neck while Arthur fed his mare some grain.

"Ladies first." Micah snarled as he waited by the door, gesturing for Arthur to walk in first as he lowered his posture with a smug smile.

This gesture earned a laugh from the younger man. "Excuse me?" Arthur smiled, glaring at the dirty blonde before obeying the man even though it burned him.

"What can I help you with, sirs?" The young constable at the desk asked with a smile. Clearly he was a new employee who was unaware of the events that took place nearly 6 weeks ago, he was chipper and happier than a horse for grain which told Arthur he was dumb. But Arthur was thankful he didn't recognize them, he just hoped the man wouldn't pull out their files.

"Yes, me and my er.." Arthur looked at Micah. "Partner here was lookin' to pay off a bounty.."

"Partner? Is that the best you got, cowpoke?" Teased Micah under his breath.

"Alright. Let me see here." The man started looking through a pile of papers that rested on his desk, it took him a bit until he pulled out a small file, he read through some of the pages until he looked up at Arthur." Shit, what did you boys do?? ...doesn't matter. I think I know how you can pay a price like this. " he slammed down the file with a grin. "Instead of having y'all pay the full price I'll ask for a different kind of payment, work. You boys can handle that right?"

"Of course. " the older outlaw replied before Arthur could protest.

"There are a few " chuckles, "outlaws round here, hiding in the marshes that need to be behind bars. Can you two bring them to me? Alive, preferably."

"Hmm..outlaws chasing outlaws, what could go wrong?" Micah teased as he chuckled softly and smirked, glaring at Arthur.

"I've done the odd jobs of bounty huntin' before. Usually them outlaw's ain't so tough, more gun powder in the chamber than the bullet." Protested Arthur with a smug look, smirking at the outlaw beside him before tipping his hat at the constable. "Alright, we'll take it."

"If they're anything like me, you're in trouble, Morgan." Micah laughed tauntly as he took Arthur's arm, pulling him outside." Just leave the shootin' to me, cowpoke."

The younger man raised a brow with a daring grin, almost as if he was accepting Micah's challenge but something about what he said Arthur got off on it. Was it the excitement? The taunts? "And let you have all the fun? Besides, you smug snake. He said alive, at what point do you understand the meaning alive, Micah?" Arthur mounted his horse.

"Alive or dead, ain't it the same in the end? The sheriff still gets the man." The older cowboy mounted his horse, not waiting for Arthur to collect himself before loping out of Saint Denis as he called out to Arthur," keep up or you'll miss the fun!"

"Christ" Hissed Arthur with a shake of his head before gathering his reins and nudging his horse into a lope. Pulling out his rifle from the saddle as he swung it over his shoulder. Ironically enough it was the same rifle Micah had given him from that money heist with the wagon. As much as Arthur didn't like to admit it, he might actually be friends with the snake.

"Do you even know where we're going!?" Shouted the younger outlaw as their horses galloped past the gray's fields. Still bone dry from the lack of rain.

"I ain't sure. He said they're in the marshes somewhere, so we'll start there!" Micah called back as he nudged his horse into a gallop.

"The marshes.." Repeated Arthur with anger in his voice. "There's some dangerous folk in these parts, keep your eyes peeled Micah. I ain't too sure I trust this."

"It isn't about trust. It's about getting the job done. Now, quit complaining and worry a little less about the folk here and more about them outlaws." Micah hissed bitterly, he wasn't annoyed with Arthur, he was trying to keep his mind off worrying so he could focus.

"Is it though? What if that officer was leading us into a trap, hmm? Murder, Micah. That ain't a charge to be taken ligh-" Before Arthur could finish that, Micah raised his hand to stop the man from talking, the dirty blonde's gaze was fixed on a swampy area ahead of them just off the trail. It was foggy and seldom little was spotted. But yet if Arthur looked hard enough of where the outlaw was pointing he could see smoke subtly dancing in the distance. "That them?" Hushed Arthur.

"I..I think so." Micah replied, dismounting his horse cautiously, trying not to make too much noise as he took his guns from his horse's saddle bag and started to move closer to the fire." Be quiet, we don't want to scare 'em off or know we are coming. I'll take the lead, you take the rear, make sure none of them sneak out the other way."

"I dunno bout this.." Arthur hissed, taking his lasso before following Micah. Ducking down to cover himself with the tall grass. Stepping careful as the two heard snarls and growls near the marsh, Arthur assumed they were Alligators as he knew they liked the marshy areas. So he made a point to avoid the water and muddy ground.

Once the two got closer they could hear Voices, low whispers but taunting laughs, Arthur raised a brow suspiciously. "Do you know what they're saying?"

"No." The older outlaw whispered as he hid behind a tree to try and hear what they were saying, but he could only hear muffled voices, nothing else, he glared over at Arthur to see if he was having more luck but he was still behind Micah and hadn't moved any closer." Can you see how many there are? I can't see shit from here."

"Three at least, maybe four. Hard to tell though. What did we get ourselves into, Micah?" Arthur shook his head. Hiding by a tree behind Micah. "How about you fire a warning shot, see how many of em' scramble away then we locate the sons of bitches we need, I rope them. Is that clear? You deal with their gang, I'll deal with the suspects."

"Sounds like a plan." Micah replied, already drawing his guns. He slowly stood up and moved slightly closer, raising one of his guns, aiming it at one of the unsuspecting stranger's hat," Which one of yous is wanted?! We're here on behalf of the sheriff!" Micah called out before shooting a bullet through the man's hat, making it fall off his head which caused the men to startle and flea.

"Oh shit oh shit!! We said no trouble!" One of the men shouted as he mounted his horse and ran off.

"Hold your ground!" One of the wanted men called out as he drew his gun, but he didn't run, he only glared at Micah with a devious smile," there's just one man! We can take him!"

"Oh? Maybe you should look again, boy!" Micah called back, as he moved from his hiding place and into the small camp, shooting down any man who dared to stop him.

"Jesus, Micah." Whispered Arthur as he watched the chaos unfold. Everything that has to do with Micah, shit hits the fan. At the corner of his eye the younger man saw a man fleeing on foot, he had a mask over his face but Arthur saw something familiar about his eyes, he was the second wanted man. "Oh shit!"

Just before Arthur was about to chase after the man, he heard Micah and the other outlaw talking. From past the trees Arthur saw they were holding each other at gunpoint, the cowboy grunted in protest and ran towards the outlaw, keeping low at first so he isn't seen, sneaking up behind the man and before anyone could pull the trigger Arthur was on top of the man. Tying his hands quickly, then his feet. "What the hell!?" Squealed the man, looking back at his attacker.

Arthur glanced up at Micah and narrowed his gaze. "I thought yous said you had this under control! Get him on your horse!" Arthur went up to Baylock and took Micah's rope, then mounted his mare and jerked her to the left. "We've got a runner"

"You're welcome!" Micah replied sarcastically with a smirk, he was impressed at how fast Arthur acted, perhaps he isn't as slow and lazy as he thought. The older outlaw picked up the man and placed him on Baylock." You're coming with me. " Micah snarled as he mounted his horse and galloped after Arthur. "You need a hand, Cowpoke?" He called out.

Arthur ignored Micah's attempt at 'helping' finding his childish behaviour unsuited for the situation but somehow Arthur also took pleasure in seeing the older outlaw in his element and having fun, perhaps too much fun.

The younger man slowed his horse to a trot as his eyes scanned the area. Hearing Baylock trotting behind his Halfbred mare. The footprints Arthur was tracking Suddenly vanished, the forest grew quiet and it quickly felt like Arthur and Micah were the only two left in the world, despite the mumbling dispute from the tied men on Baylock which Micah would occasionally growl at to show his dominance.

"I can't find the bastard and I can't think with this fool throwing insults at me!" Hissed Arthur, now slowing his horse to a walk in a frustrated huff.

"Let me go!"

"I said shut up!" Micah growled at the man tied to his horse before turning his attention to Arthur." You lost him?! "

"Get me down! "

"Shut up!" Micah yelled, his patience was growing thin and he was about ready to shoot the man to get some silence, the situation quickly became stressful and it was clear to Micah that they would still have to face the lawmen if they didn't bring both the outlaws back, they needed to find him. "Arthur, you keep looking for him. I'll bring this son of a bitch back to the sheriff." Micah turned Baylock around and eased him into a lope.

"No! Don't turn me in! Please! they'll hang me!!"

"Shuuuut uuup!!"

Arthur stayed quiet in the struggle with the man, still eyeing his surroundings to see any sign of the outlaw. Though a soft growl passed his lips as the prisoner shouted his final protest. Feeling himself get tense from the noise and taunts. "Get him outta here god dammit!" Arthur retaliated as Micah rode off. Grunting softly as he watched the two ride off.

Now it was really quiet. The only sounds were that of his horse, heaving softly. Even the alligator's grew silent. Micah's voice could still be heard in the distance but it wasn't enough to break the eerie feeling that came over the cowboy. "Let's go girl." Arthur gently whispered to his mare just to break the still air around him.

The two rode swiftly and slowly through the thick fog, trying to seek any last hope in finding this man. Probably the same as Micah and himself, an outlaw wanted for murder, probably just as scared as Arthur is, eluding the law. How are they better than that man? Why the switched roles even though it's killer looking for a killer? This confused the cowboy as he let out a sigh and unintentionally, let down his guard. Now traveling through the dusk unaware of the danger that awaits him.

———

**Keep an eye out for part five! ;)**


End file.
